Cell
|-|Imperfect Cell= |-|Semi-Perfect Cell= |-|Perfect Cell= |-|Super Perfect Cell= Cell is a villain from the anime/manga series, Dragon Ball Z. He appeared in One Minute Melee and fought Meruem from Hunter X Hunter. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Cell VS Aida (Completed) * Amazo vs. Cell (Abandoned) * Cell vs Annihilus (Completed) * Bizarro vs. Cell (Abandoned) * BlackWarGreymon vs. Cell (Abandoned) * Cell vs Bojack (Completed) * Cell vs Dark Samus * Deoxys vs Cell * Doomsday vs. Cell (Completed) * Cell VS Hulk * Kirby vs Cell (Completed) * Cell vs laharl (Completed) * Cell vs Martian Manhunter (Abandoned) * Cell vs. Meruem * Metal Sonic vs. Cell (Completed) * Cell vs. Mewtwo (Completed) * Cell VS Nazo (Abandoned) * Cell VS Peanut Butter the Bidoof (Completed) * Cell vs. SCP-682 * Cell vs Sephiroth (Completed) * Cell vs Seth (Abandoned) * Cell VS Shadow the Hedgehog (Abandoned) * Cell vs Super Skrull * Cell vs Superman (Abandoned) * Cell vs Lord Tirek * Ultron vs Cell (Abandoned) * Zygarde vs. Cell * Cell vs Iron Man Battle Royales *Ultimate Life Form Battle Royale Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 4 * Losses: 5 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Apocalypse * Augus (Asura's Wrath) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Brainiac * Carnage * Chaos * Cyborg Superman * Dark Samus * Darquesse (Skulduggery Pleasent) * Deadpool * Desco (Disgaea) * Discord * Genesect * Gorilla Grodd * Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Isaac Ray Peram Westcott (Date a Live) * Jedah Dohma (Darkstalkers) * Kars * Lord Boros * Madara Uchiha (Naruto) * Mecha Sonic * Necrozma * Nui Harime (Kill la Kill) * Orga (Godzilla) * Mega Man X * Parasite * Shang Tsung (Mortal Kombat) * Sol Badguy (Guilty Gear) * Vaati * Yoshikage Kira * Zero History Death Battle Info * Name: Cell * Age: 17 * Height: 7', 7'5, 7' (Dependant on form) * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Bio-Android Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Physique * Absorption: This is one of Cell's more famous techniques. He uses his tail (which is concealed in his Perfect-Super Perfect forms) in order to gain all of the strength that the victim possesses. There are two methods to facilitate this technique: The first involves him stabbing the target and extract all of the organic matter of a victim, which leaves the clothing behind. The second involves him directly swallowing the person whole through his tail, holding them unconscious in his body. This is his preferred method since he also obtains the full power of those he absorbed through this method. * Regeneration ** Originated from Piccolo's cells; however, this was modified to be far superior to Namekian regeneration and allow Cell to survive decapitation or near obliteration. * Ki Manipulation * Telekinesis * Flight * Able to survive in Space * Summoning Cell Juniors, the seven offspring of Cell himself *Teleportation w/ Super Perfect Cell via the Instant Transmission technique Techniques *Kamehameha *Galick Gun *Special Beam Cannon *Death Beam *Perfect Barrier *Multi-Form Feats * Regenerated his upper body after it was blown off. * Regenerated after blowing himself up. This explosion is powerful enough to destroy the Earth. * Completely unaffected by human weapons; including massive man-made explosives. * The Cell Juniors are powerful enough to match Cell Saga Vegeta and Future Trunks. * Learned Instant Transmission when he teleported with Goku near the end of the Cell Games Saga. * Absorbed hundreds of thousands of people to increase his strength. * Successfully managed to absorb Androids 17 and 18, despite constant obstacles getting in his way. * Defeated Future Trunks, Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin, Android 16, 17 & 18. * Oneshot Hercule Satan with a slap. Flaws * Cannot survive total obliteration of all his cells. ** Killed by Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha. * His healing factor can temporarily burn out if he takes too much damage or pain; hence why blunt force has managed to defeat him and why Goku saw it necessary to give him a Senzu bean. ** Likewise, his Ki can run out and needs time to recharge. * Will regurgitate any Androids he previously absorbed if Cell takes too much damage. This could return Cell to a previous form as well; weakening him. * His tail cannot 'drink' the fluids of robots or non-organics. https://youtu.be/FSaZ6g_w9gY?t=1m49s * His tail's absorbing abilities require time to perform; meaning if Cell is interrupted then his victim can escape. https://youtu.be/kvcbSsPPHyc?t=2m4s * An enemy significantly more powerful than Cell can escape being 'swallowed' by his tail. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-tGCHOjmpWA * Cocky enough to allow his enemies to rest and train for 10 days before his rematch against them. ''Gallery'' '' render_cell_imperfetto_hd_by_simoneartsrender-d5it5bk.png render_cell_2_trasformazione_by_renderdragonball-d4qydac.png Cell-X_Render_(Dragon_Ball_Online).png Super_Perfect_Cell.png 506474-cell_trasformazioni.jpg '' Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Clones Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Combatants that can create clones of themselves Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Dragon Ball Z Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fusions Category:Insects Category:Japan Combatants Category:Ki Users Category:Main Antagonist Category:Male Category:Martial Artist Category:Monster Hybrids Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Saiyans Category:Shounen Jump Combatants Category:Shueisha Characters Category:Summoners Category:Villains Category:Wave Manipulators Category:Pure Evil Category:Combatants who can Adapt